Cinnamon Heart
by x-careless.whisper-x
Summary: "Today I'm gonna tell Troy Bolton to back off, that I have a boyfriend and am NOT interested by him. But why is it so difficult? Oh God why did he have to kiss me like that?" TxG Oneshot


Cinnamon Heart

Summary: "Today I'm gonna tell Troy Bolton to back off, that I have a boyfriend and am NOT interested by him. But why is it so difficult? Oh God why did he have to_ kiss_ me like that?" TxG Oneshot

**Author's note: Happy 5****th**** year anniversary Zac and Vanessa! **

Gabriella's POV:

Sometimes in your life there can be a statement that just makes you want to pull your hair because you've heard it often. Way too often.

"You look like shit today."

"You're so tiny you should eat more or else people might start to think you're anorexic."

"Drugs are bad for you."

The list can go on and on and on. At first, you're just like: 'Oh,' and you don't know what to answer to that but then, if you're like me, and people keep repeating it, it just gets on your nerves. In my case, I become mad. Not angry-mad, more like crazy-demented-neurotic-mad. And when I blow up they just stare at me in shock and either say:

"Gee you don't have to react like this, I was trying to help."

Or:

"Wait, what? Ohh! I get it, it's that time of the month, right?"

When I get the former, I cool off easily, realising I did go overboard. Unfortunately, the other is the one I mostly get. And trust me, when I get it, I become even more um wild. Or something more or less in the same range.

Today as I walk into the school with my boyfriend of two years, I am confronted with yet another one of those cringe-worthy, annoying statements from my usually absolute best friend. Of course I say usually, because ordinarily when it comes to rumours or blunt revelation, Sharpay doesn't tell me, knowing that I absolutely _hate_ them. But now, I guess, she forgot about that.

"Why you smiling like that? It's scaring me," I say, frowning slightly afraid.

"I'll catch you later Gab," Brandon, my boyfriend, declares pecking me on the head before walking away.

Thank you Brandon for leaving me with the girl with the freaky smile.

"Speak before I end up having a serious nervous breakdown," I threaten, as she has not yet spoken up.

"You'll never guess what I just heard," Sharpay says, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Guess."

"Um, well didn't you just say I wouldn't be able to five seconds ago?" She is so confusing I swear.

"Well, you won't but come on just try," she explains eagerly. I roll my eyes but oblige anyways knowing she will not tell me unless I do so.

"Hum, Oliver and Adrianna got back together."

"No. Well, they did but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Chad finally asked Taylor out."

"Nope."

"Zeke finally had the guts to tell you he's in love with you."

"No… Wait, Zeke has a crush on me?"

I sigh, annoyed. She is so not smart sometimes. I mean, the guy's been leaving heart shaped cookies at her desk every day since middle school for goodness sake!

"Anyways, that's not it," blondie denies breaking away from her reverie. "Try again."

"Can't you just tell me instead of making me talk for nothing?" I say losing my patience.

"Okay fine. Since you seem so eager to know. Troy Bolton, basketball player and moody artist, has a crush on..." She pauses, probably to build up the momentum. I just raise an eyebrow, unimpressed. "YOU!" she yells suddenly.

I jump, surprised by her outburst.

_Flashback_

_It i__s the first day back from vacation and finally it is last period. Luckily, it is art. I honestly was looking forward to this class all summer because apparently Mr. McCormack is a genius. I take a seat in the back and lay out my pencil case and sketchbook in front of me. I look around, only to realise I know no one. _

_When the bell ri__ngs, a guy suddenly run into the class. I know him, I mean who wouldn't? He is captain of the basketball team and 'untouchable' his name is Troy Bolton. Immediately he takes a seat beside me, probably because there isn't any other spot left. _

"_Ouf! I made it. Is he there yet?" he questions to me. _

"_Uh, no, not yet," I stutter, surprised that someone like him is speaking to someone like me. _

"_Good. I can eat," Troy continues, taking a bag out of his pocket. _

_It contains__ those red cinnamon heart candies. I watch in shock as he takes a handful and stuffs them into his mouth. He must've seen me staring because he asks: _

"_Want some?" with his mouth still full. _

"_How… how can you eat those? They're so hot!" I inquire. _

_Man, I've tried eating them in 3__rd__ grade when a boy in our class was handing them to everyone on Valentine's Day and gosh, I felt like my mouth was on fire. _

"_That's why I like them. No, scratch that, love them. They're my fave candies because they make my mouth burn," he grins. _

"_You're crazy," I declare. _

_This i__s the start of a beautiful friendship._

End of Flashback

"What?" That can't be right. I must've heard wrong because that just CAN'T be right.

My ears must be failing me. Oh my God, am I becoming deaf!

"Troy Bolton has the biggest crush on you," she repeats.

Ugh, again with the creepy huge smile.

"You're lying," I reply dryly.

"I'm not. Go ask anyone."

"And I'm telling you it's not true."

That just isn't right. I'm with Brandon. He knows that, everyone knows that. I am taken, in a relationship, _en couple. _Godamnit everyone knows it's complete _suicide_ to hit on someone that is with someone else. Well, not really, but it just creates trouble. Big trouble. But maybe that's what he wants… Gabriella, stop. Don't get ahead of yourself; it is probably just a stupid rumour.

"You don't know that."

"That's ridiculous, I'm with Brandon!" Crap, my left eye is twitching, like it usually does when I'm about to have a melt down.

"So? That doesn't mean you become undesirable as soon as you're with someone else."

I open and close my mouth a few times, at loss for words. Ugh, I hate when this happens.

"You know what? He can have a crush on me all he wants, I don't care. I'm with Brandon and hell no, I'm not gonna leave him for Troy even if he has blue eyes, a six-pack and nice really really nice arms." There, that should do it.

I walk to my locker, feeling pleased with myself. So what if the guy has a crush on me? It won't change anything in my life. I can just go on with my routine, of course changing a few things around such as not talking to Troy in art class and stuff, but other than that, it is going to be like before.

-HSM-

Beerriiinnng!

Finally! I jump up, grab my stuff before dashing out the door. This has been the weirdest day of my life. You know how I thought Troy's crush on me would in no way affect my life? Well, I was wrong.

_Flashback _

_As soon as I walk into my art class, I know something i__s definitely wrong because everyone just stares at me. Including, yeah you guessed it, Troy. Trying to appear unaffected I purposely take a seat at the other side of the class, far from him. I feel myself becoming annoyed as he still wouldn't look away, even if everyone else did. But instead of snapping at him, I open my sketchbook and just angrily drew myself with lightning bolt on each side of my head. _

"_So you've heard huh?" _

_I jump in shock when I see__ him sitting beside me. The desks are wide so two people can be seated. I've never realised how stupid this actually was. _

"_What, you're not even going to deny it?" I retort, focusing on my drawing since I know I would lose it if I even look into his stupid blue eyes. _

"_There's no point when it's true, now is there?" Troy declares calmly. _

_Grrr. I hate how calm he is. It just angers me even more. _

"_You don't like me," I reply, looking at him for the first time. _

_Oh boy, I really shouldn't have. _

"_But I do," he rebuts__. _

"_No. Trust me. You don't." _

"_Fine, but then I would be lying," he says amusement in his eyes. _

_I clench__ my jaw. What a jerk. Thinking this is funny when it isn't. _

"_You don't get it. You don't like me 'cause you don't know me. I may be super and even a little bit too nice sometimes, but trust me; I'm not really like that. I'm cranky 50% of the time, a bitch most than not, I'm rude, harsh, drama queen, a firecracker, I throw tantrums at least three times a day and even my mom's embarrassed to be seen with me." _

_I know I'm__ exaggerating, but if what it takes for him to stop this nonsense is by making myself look like a retard, then I'll do it. _

"_Now, stop being so modest, you know you throw tantrums at least 5 times a day." _

_I__ gasp. How dare he? Now, he is the one who's exaggerating. He has to be. _

"_If I'm that big of a witch then why do you like me?" I question. _

_Ugh, my eye i__s twitching again._

"_That's for me to know and for you to find out," he winks at me. _

_My eyes narrow. Now, he i__s going to get it. _

"_You…" _

"_Hello class," Mr. McCormack__ greets from the front of the class. _

_Grrrr. He sure do__ have bad timing or good depending on whose point of view it comes from. _

"_Today and for the following week, you will choose someone from the class to draw. But instead of it being a portrait, you'll have to show what you think of them or what they remind you of. By example, if my subject would be my dog, I would draw a bone and poop. The only restrictions I have are 1. you can't draw your best friend, 2. you can't reveal to anyone who you're drawing because at the end of the week you'll be guessing who's the person you choose and 3. you have to tell me your person at soon as possible so no one will be drawn twice. Is that good?" _

_We all nodded__. I love him. That teacher always gives the best projects. I jump as I feel an elbow jam into me. Crud, I completely forgot Troy was beside me for a moment. _

"_I'm gonna be drawing you," he declares. _

"_You know you just broke one of the rules right?" I say rolling my eyes. _

"_Well even if I wouldn't __have, it's obvious," he shrugs. "Besides, it would be the best way to tell the world and you why I like you." _

_My eyes widen__. Oh no. Hell no. I am not going to let him embarrass me even further. _

"_Bolton, I'm taken," I finally manage to say. _

_Ugh why do__ I have to sound weak and unsure? I make it seem as if me and Brandon don't matter, when obviously it does. Ugh! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? _

"_So? Doesn't mean I can't like you because you have a boyfriend," he shrugs. "Even if you'd be paralysed I would still like you," he continues sending me this loop-sided grin. _

_Oh gosh he can__ be so cute sometimes, especially when he sends me that smile… Wait what the hell? Did I just think Troy Bolton was cute? Again, what is wrong with me?_

"_Mr. Bolton?" _

_Thank God for Mr. McCormack. Troy stands up and go tell him who he chose. I cross my fingers and pray that someone else has already picked me. Even though that is really unlikely because the only person I talk to in class is Troy. I see them glance in my direction and our teacher nods with a big smile on his face. Now, what did he say about me? Moments later he comes back to his spot, grinning from ear to ear. _

"_Guess what? He said someone else had picked you," he declares. _

_Wait, what? _

"_Really?" I ask__, pleasantly surprised. _

_Oh my God. Yesss Yesss YESSSS!_

"_But then I told Mr. that I had a massive crush on you and this was the perfect opportunity to tell you why so he asked the other student if he wanted to change and he accepted. So now, be prepared to get stared at a lot from me in the following days. But I bet it's not going to be that different from all the other days huh? 'Cause I already stare at you a lot." _

_I grit__ my teeth. Can't he stop rambling for a moment? Oh man, I am so going to burst right now. Watch out, this is going to get ugly. _

"_Will you shut up?" I snap angrily. "Goddamn is it really that fun to annoy me? Huh, is it? You're at loss for words now?" _

_He just blinks, before an amused smile forms__ on his face. Oh no, he really shouldn't have. _

"_WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" I yell__. "You want to ruin my life right? This is why you're telling everyone this nonsense. Don't even try to deny it. You hate me so you figured the only way to get your revenge was by messing things between me and Brandon. I'm right, aren't I?" _

"_You know you're insanely hot when you throw tantrums?" Troy remarks, calmly with that smile still glued to his face. _

"_Shut up! You're not even listening to me!" Now, he is just getting me more and more mad. _

"_If that's your way of trying to get me to tell you why I like you, it's not working," he replies. "You'll know this Friday not before, even if you blow up every time we cross path."_

_What the? NOT THE POINT!_

"_That's not… That's not…" Ugh. I hate when I'm at loss for words. _

_And I especially hate the stupid smirk on his stupid face. _

"_Don't you worry about it," he says to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. _

"_You'll know soon enough." _

_HOW DARE HE? _

"_Don't touch me!" I exclaim__, pulling away from him. _

_Although, I would never admit this to anyone, it felt good to be in his arms. _

End of Flashback

And that was when the bell rang. Now, here I am, in the bathroom waiting for Sharpay. Because one, it is the only place I am safe from Troy Bolton and two, it is Sharpay's second home anyway. Not because she, you know, has a bladder problem but because she _loves_ mirrors. Speaking of the devil, here she comes.

"So, how was art?" she asks, curiously, looking at herself and fixing her hair.

"Why do you think I'm here right now?" I say in return.

She knows I hate mirrors. They just make me uncomfortable.

"That bad huh?"

I check every stall and they are empty so I proceed to tell her everything that went down.

"And then that demon had the nerves to wrap his arm around me! His muscular, tan, arm. And you, more than anyone knows, that my guilty pleasure is biceps."

And guess what my traitor of a best friend does? She explodes in laughter. She wouldn't stop pointing at me and has tears in her eyes. Ugh.

"It's not funny!" I exclaim.

"Yes, yes it is. It's hilarious!"

"You're a bad friend," I grumble.

"Oh man, you guys are sooo cute!"

"Wait, I thought you liked Brandon?"

"I do, I just I like Troy more," Sharpay elaborates. "Especially the way you describe him, he really does sound like a keeper."

"I thought you liked Brandon," I repeat.

"Oh come on Gabi, even you gotta admit that Brandon is insanely boring."

"He is not!" I gasp.

"He is. Whenever you throw tantrums he just looks embarrassed and is kind of afraid of you, while Troy on the other hand, seems to like seeing you mad and even manages to push your buttons."

TRAITOR! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!

"We are so not doing this right now," I interrupt her.

"Doing what?"

"Comparing them, as if Troy has a chance against Brandon."

"You're right he has no chance because when it comes to choose between Troy and Brandon, there is no competition at all, Troy wins, hands down."

"Whatever, I don't want to hear this," I huff walking out the bathroom.

For some reason, it annoys me that my best friend doesn't approve of the guy I am dating, but I'm not going to blow up at her 'cause I am just too tired to care. Troy tired me.

"Ah don't get mad I'm just saying this to help you," she says running after me.

"I know, I know," I sigh. "Can we change the subject please?"

We walk into the cafeteria and once again I am reminded of how popular Troy really is since everybody just turns and stares at me. I feel my face getting hot, indicating I am probably ruby red.

Troy may be a moody artist with an old soul but he is also the captain of the basketball team, which is insanely surprising considering artist and jock don't really match but hey, who am I to judge? I am, after all, captain of the Scholastic Decathlon and an artist too.

Speaking of Troy, he suddenly gets up from his spot at the center of the cafeteria and is slowly making his way toward us. Oh no. Where's Brandon?

"Hey Sharpay," he greets nicely before turning to me. "Gabriella," he continues in a gentle voice, his eyes as intense as ever.

I gulp slightly. Damn him and his nice eyes.

"Troy," I nod in return, trying to control my quivering voice.

That is just the kind of power he has over me. Oh my God, what is wrong with me today? Geez.

He sends me another of those special loop-sided grins he always gives me before walking past me to exit the cafeteria, that is, not without brushing his shoulder against mine. I get a sniff of his cologne, he smells nice.

"Oh my God, did you see that look and that smile he sent you?" Sharpay questions, eyes shining in excitement.

Of course I did. What, do you think I'm blind or something? I mean, my stomach is in knots just because I still have the vision of him and his face.

"What… what look?" I stammer, trying to get back to my normal state, without much avail.

"You soo saw it," she declares. "Look, you're all shivery and shook up. Girl, if you let that guy go you'll regret it your whole life. I mean, he has a Gabriella-smile for God's sake!"

"I don't know what you mean," I lie. "Besides, it's over now, let's go eat."

I am not going to let myself fall for him. Because one, he likes to get on my nerves, two, if we would get together, I would become so blinded by his erm, charm that I would be one of those annoying girl-in-love and three, I absolutely hate the candies he seems to love. And that third fact actually defines a lot.

_Flashback _

"_Oh come on, just one," Troy pleads, waving his bag of candies in front of my face. _

"_Bolton, I told you I hate them, will never eat them and will never even hold them in my hands," I reply, annoyed. _

_For the past week since I've met him, every time we would be in art class he would just beg for me to eat the red cinnamon candies with him and each time I would refuse. However, he just would not give up! I know I was stubborn but damn, that guy is even worse than me! _

"_Montez, just look at them. They're just begging for you to eat them, can't you see? They're so red 'cause they plead so much it makes them breathless. How can you deny them?" _

_I couldn't help__ it, I burst out laughing. He is sooo silly. _

"_I gotta admit, it is hard to keep on saying no to that, but I manage whenever I think of how red I'm going to get if I even dare try one." _

"_Aahh, don't be such a pessimist. You know you're just going to get red because you'll be blushing," he jokes. _

"_Stop it," I giggle__. _

"_Yo, I've just got the most brilliant idea! I just started thinking about it last night and it kept on bugging me so I just had to write it down." _

_It amuses me how excited he looks__. Just like a kid on Christmas day. He takes out a scrunched up piece of paper and straightened it the best he could. It indicated different names of candies. I just look at him, confused. _

"_Um, what is that?" I question__. _

"_It's a list of people," he replies as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_Huh?" I am __even more lost. _

"_I made up a list of candies that represents people, so when, you know, we talk about them, they won't know. Like 'Hershey Milk Chocolate bar' is Chad, 'Dark chocolate' is Zeke, etc. Isn't that just genius?" _

_I laugh and nod__. _

"_Try and guess who 'lemon lollipop' is," Troy says. _

"_Well um, let's see, I guess lemon is for the hair or something like that and lollipop maybe 'cause that person's skinny? Hum, Sharpay maybe?" _

_A huge smile appears, confirming I'm__ right. _

"_Good job," he praises__, obviously pleased. "'Blue raspberry skittles'?" _

"_You?" _

"_How'd you know?" he grins._

"_Oh I don't know, maybe it's 'cause only you would make up your own nickname or perhaps it's because you have the bluest eyes in the whole school?" I answer sarcastically. _

"_You know what? You impressed me so much that you got yourself a new job!" he says cheerfully. _

"_Doing what?" I ask__ amused. _

"_At helping me with the list, of course." _

_His joy is just so contagious I couldn't__ help but accept to help him. The rest of the period all we do is name everyone we know, from teachers ('Black liquorish' for Mr. Gobster, 'Green sour patch kids' for Mr. McCormack), our friends ('Purple nerds' for Taylor, 'Orange gummy bear' for Kelsi) to our rivals ('Gummy worm' for Tracy Blake). At the end though, one thing remains unclear to me: _

"_How come you haven't names someone after cinnamon heart?" _

"_I haven't found anyone like that yet," he replies simply. "But if I do, I'll add it, promise." _

"_Can I add it if I fi__nd one?" _

"_Well, I gotta approve since it's my favourite candy so I've got dibs. But don't be afraid to look around." _

End of Flashback

For the rest of the week, whenever me and Troy would cross path, he would stare into my eyes a little bit longer, whenever I would look at him, he would be sending me the 'Gabriella-smile' like Sharpay calls it and I am ashamed to admit but whenever we touched accidentally I would feel tingles in the spot where his skin met mine.

Now it is finally Thursday, for some reason this week felt like forever. I am sad to say so, but me and Brandon barely saw each other in the past days and I feel like a bitch but it doesn't bother me that much.

Sitting in art class with Troy sitting beside me, I forget all about my boyfriend and all that matters is how close my partner is.

"This is just a reminder that tomorrow is the due date for your project so if you haven't started yet, I suggest you begin immediately. I'll give you this period to study your partner and all that," Mr. McCormack announces.

Oh yeah, by the way, I chose to draw about this shy girl named Kelsi. She is really quiet but really nice and she is really good in painting. I open my sketchbook to see if I need to add anything else.

"Let me guess, you chose Kelsi," a warm voice says in my ear.

I turn a little to see Troy only centimetres away from my face. I gulp.

"How d'you know?" I question softly.

"The paintbrush and piano, plus you're a good drawer so it's not that hard to guess," he answers plainly.

And I think I'm going crazy but I am pretty sure I saw him glancing at my lips.

"Are you done yours?" I inquire, closing the sketchbook and stuff it in my bag trying to shake off the shivers I'm suddenly feeling.

"Yeah, but I still need to work on it. I don't feel like it really gives justice to the person," he whispers.

Ugh, again with the intense gaze.

"Will you stop doing that?" I exclaim looking away.

"Doing what?" he asks, confused.

"Looking at me like that. It makes it hard to think properly," I explain.

Oh my God, did I just say that?

"Really?"

Grrr. Stupid smirk.

"Yeah, and it's really annoying."

Ah, there you go. Finally something that makes sense.

"I've always looked at you like that," he says, surprised.

"No, you don't."

"Huh, yes I do."

"I don't think so."

"That's because you've never realised I like you more than a friend and now that you do, you become aware of it," he shrugs. "But really, I've looked at you like that since the beginning of the year."

"Well no, because before it never used to make me melt and stuff."

WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEEE?

"I make you melt?" he questions.

Again with the smile.

"Maybe."

Stupid mouth, stupid stupid mouth that won't listen to me.

"Then I guess we're even, because you make me melt too."

Oh God. Save me now. If something doesn't happen soon, I feel like I would end up making a mistake. A serious mistake. Gabriella, think about Brandon. Your nice boyfriend of two years Brandon. The guy who puts up with you even when you throw tantrums, the guy who you're going to College with, the guy who…

"I like you, Gabriella, a lot," Troy declares, staring deep into my eyes.

Shit. I've never heard him say it like this before. Sure he said it earlier this week, but then it was totally different because the circumstances were totally different. I bite my tongue hard, trying to stop myself from saying something irrational. Something like how I am falling for him, that he makes my world spin, that I dream about him…

"OW!" I yell.

"What's wrong?" he asks worryingly.

"I bith my thongue," I declare as I can taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

He starts to chuckle. Ugh, I hate him. Okay fine I don't hate him-hate him, he just annoys me.

"Only you Gabriella, only you," he says shaking his head, still chuckling.

"Sut up," I reply, grimacing as I still can't pronounce words properly.

Beerriiinnng!

Finally!

- HSM -

I push the door to Sharpay's bedroom at the end of the day to see her on her bed reading a magazine. I need to vent and right now she is the only one I can do that with. However, I just can't seem to say it out loud for the simple reason that if I do it'll make it even more real.

"What is wrong with you?" Sharpay asks.

I grumble incoherently.

"What? Can you speak up please? And can you stop pacing you're making a hole in my floor."

I stop and goes to sit beside her. Only to spring up moments later because I can't just sit right now.

"Montez, speak before I throw a pillow at you and trust me, not the fluffy soft ones."

"I… I… Troy kissed me," I mumble, looking down. "And I uh kinda sort of kissed him back."

"WHAT?"

_Flashback_

"_You wanted to talk to me Gabriella?" Troy__ asks making his way toward me._

_Yes. I did. I wanted to tell him that this has got to stop, that this weird thing he pretends to have for me has got to cease. But now that he is in front of me, I just can't. _

"_I… I… hate you." _

_Oh my God what the hell did I just say? _

"_What… what do you mean?" he asks, eyes filled with pain._

_I feel__ like such a bitch. _

"_I hate you. I hate your stupid eyes, your stupid smile, the way you stop me from throwing tantrums, the way you make fun of me when I do, and I just hate it all." _

_Geez, I was on a roll. A roll for bitchiness. He looks down, shoulders slumped, and looking the saddest I've ever seen him. _

"_I… didn't know you felt that way," he mumbles. _

_Now what i__s my mouth going to reply to that huh? Even more insults? _

"_I hate you beca__use every thing you do just turns my world upside down. In a better way. Whenever you smile at me, whenever you look at me, it just makes me forget about everything but you. And even if it annoys me that I can't blow up at you, it just makes me fall for you even harder." _

_Three words. WORST THAN INSULTS. Now I just feel like crawling ten feet under. Why the hell did I just told him that? What is he going to think of me? That I am a slut who hits on other guys when she has a boyfriend? Stupid Gabriella. Stupid stupid stupid Gabriella. _

_I turn around and walk__ away quickly. The first sane thing I have done all day. _

_Only for someone to grab my elbow, making me turn around and crash their lips against mine. It takes me a second to realise it is Troy. My knees become weak by how passionate it is. I obviously kiss him back. _

End of Flashback

"And then I ran here," I end.

Although I might have as well just have told that to a wall since all my best friend does is stare at me, eyes wide and mouth open. After a few moments, I became annoyed by her lack of reaction and wave a hand in front of her face. That seems to do the trick.

"You… and and… him. OHMYGOSH! EEEEEEEEEE!"

I block my ears as she just continues to squeal.

"AAAHHH STOP THAT!" I finally yell.

She just stares at me, with a humongus smile still on her face.

"You guys are cute," she shrugs.

I roll my eyes at her.

"Don't you get the bigger picture? I cheated on Brandon!"

"With Troy," she feels the need to add.

"With Troy. I cheated on my steady boyfriend of two years for Troy."

Wait. Something just clicked. I get it now. Oh man, Troy only wants me 'cause I'm unattainable. 'Cause I am off-limit and guys loves challenges. Especially him. Oh shit.

"I'm gonna tell him right now to back off," I declare, determinedly.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm gonna go tell him right now to back off and to find himself a new challenge to accomplish 'cause I saw through his act. I know what he's up to and I can't believe I've been as stupid as to think he really wanted me."

And then I walk out of her room.

"What are you talking about?" I hear her scream after me.

But I ignore her and just left her house. Today, I am going to tell Troy Bolton to leave me alone, that I have Brandon and that I am NOT interested in him at all, something I should've done since the very beginning. However, as I stand in front of his door, I realise it is harder than I thought; I can't even bring myself to knock on his door. All I can think about is how he kissed me, how good it felt and how I wish it happens again.

I sigh, annoyed. He sure did know what he was doing when he started this game. And I am just the moron who fell for his act. Ugh. Screw him. Just, screw him.

I ring the bell, determinedly and wait almost impatiently. Seconds later, the door opens to reveal an elegant woman that I presume is Troy's mother.

"Um, hi, my name's Gabriella and I'm a classmate of Troy's, um, I was wondering if I could speak to him?" I stammer, slightly intimidated.

A smile spread across her feature and I couldn't help but see it is identical to Troy's.

"Ah, Gabriella. Troy told me a lot about you," she declares. "Come in, come in."

I am surprised. He told her about me? Their house is medium-sized but it is very well decorated.

"Troy's in his room, you can go up if you want," Mrs. Bolton indicates. "However, leave the door open."

I blush and nodded before rushing upstairs. I slowly make my way across the hall while looking at the family pictures along the walls. Man, he used to be so cute when he was young. So innocent. And damn he changed but his eyes stayed the same. The same eyes that makes me melt without a fail… Gabriella, stop it! Finally I reach the last door and by the looks of it, I just know it's his. I take a deep breath before pushing the door quietly.

I was met by posters of basketball players and bands and pictures of him and his friends; it is a typical guy room. I raise an eyebrow at the dirty socks lying on the ground. Boys will be boys. However, his bed is made, surprising I know. And across from me is Troy, sitting at his work desk; hunched over what I guess is his sketchbook. I walk over to him as carefully as I can, because I want to see what he is doing. He must've felt me behind him, because as soon as I crane my neck to peek over his shoulder, he closes it.

"Oh, hey you," Troy greets, tilting to look at me, smiling. "Long time no see."

He sends me a conniving glance, as if we are sharing a secret.

"About that, I think we need to talk," I declare seriously.

He gets up suddenly, making me stumble back a little. And I would've fell if he hadn't caught my waist. I feel electric shots up my spine at his contact. Crap. He pulls me toward him, against his chest, his face only millimetres away from mine. I stop breathing. He lifts a hand and cups my face, caressing my cheek with his thumb gently.

And it's stupid to say but if he wasn't holding me up, I would've fallen because of how weak my knees currently were.

"That we do," he whispers boring his eyes into mine.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I need to push him off before I lose my senses completely. My mouth is dry when I say:

"Can you let go please? I won't be able to talk if you're holding me like that."

What is with my mouth having a mind of its own whenever I was around that guy?

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he inquires, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, now can you step away?"

He stares at me a bit longer before pulling away from me. I suddenly feel cold. He goes to sit on his bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he asks with diplomacy.

A million answers comes to mind. However, none are even close to what I actually came here to talk to him about. I shake off all irrational thoughts and close my eyes. Maybe this would be easier if I didn't see him.

"I want you to leave me alone," I whisper.

There, I said it. I open my eyes slowly to see him looking at me with a blank expression. After a while, I start to feel awkward as he just stays silent.

"Do you mean that?" Troy inquires.

Almost instinctively I open my mouth to say 'no', but I remember to close my eyes.

"Ye… yes," I answer.

I open my eyes tentatively to see him frowning deeply.

"I… thought you liked me chasing you and all that," he says quietly.

"I do! I mean," I close my eyes. Ugh, why is this so hard? "I would like you to stay away."

I open my eyelids to see his face mere inches from mine and jump in shock. His eyes boring into mine, looking as serious as ever.

"Is that so?" he replies.

My throat is dry so all I do is nod.

"Really? Then tell me Gabriella, why do you have to close your eyes to answer me?" he questions, crossing his arms.

"I… I…"

Damn him.

"Come on Gabriella, tell me the truth. I never took you for a coward before but then again maybe that's one of the many things I was wrong about when it comes to you. Tell me the truth. Do you want me to back off? To leave you alone? Tell me, so I can stop hoping for us. 'Cause I'll stop Gabriella, if you tell me. I'll leave you alone. Just stop playing with me if you really do mean it."

I feel my temper flare again.

"And what about you huh? You think I didn't see through your games? Well guess what? I did!" I exclaim, pushing him away before standing up.

"What are you talking about? I've always been honest with you Gabriella!" he yells hotly, moving toward me.

I've never seen him so mad like this and if I wouldn't have been mad, I would've been scared of him. However I am.

"Bullshit! The only reason you're even doing this is because I'm off-limit and you like challenges. So stop trying to fuck thing's up, will you?" I answer, backing up slowly as he is still coming onto me.

"Stop trying to find excuses to push me away!" he growls his face red.

"I don't know what you're talking about but either way, that's not even the point."

"Damn right it is and you know it," he states.

I take another step backward only to hit the wall. Shit.

"You don't like me, so stop this right now," I mumble.

He moves closer to me, our bodies touching and places his hands on either side of my head.

"Why would you think that?" he whispers.

I gulp as his eyes bore into mine.

"The only reason you would want to be with me is because I'm unattainable," I say in a voice barely over a whisper.

"Is that what you think? That I only like you because you're with someone else?" he asks, dumbfounded.

I couldn't speak so I just nod. His features soften and he rests his forehead against mine.

"You have no idea," he whispers, closing his eyes. "You have no fucking idea what you do to me Gabriella Montez," he continues and it makes me tremble.

After a few seconds he pulls away, takes my hand in his and leads me to his bed. I sit, as he brings his sketchbook on his laps.

"I was going to show this to you tomorrow, but drastic situations ask for drastic measures, right?" Troy smiles a little.

He proceeds in opening it and swiftly browses through the pages until he reaches the last page. I am speechless.

There are three sketches of me. One where I am smiling, one where I am, I guess, throwing a tantrum and one where I am in his arms. All around are different objects such as bomb, volcanoes, rainbows, an umbrella (what is up with that?) and candies. It touches me how nice it looks. As if he had spent a lot of time working on it.

"Want me to explain?" he inquires, and I nod numbly. "Well first, I know Mr. McCormack specified we couldn't draw a portrait of the other, but I just had to break that rule 'cause it wouldn't have been real if I wouldn't have. The reason I drew you happy and mad is because I want to explain that I like you no matter your mood. The reason I drew us was because I truly believe we belong together and I'm ready to wait as long as you need to realise it too."

It may have sounded conceited if anyone else would have say it, but the way Troy said it was not in a show-off tone, more like a matter-of-fact tone that truly makes me realise he actually did mean it. He then explains to me every details of the sketch.

"And there you go," he finishes.

"Wait, what's with the date?" I inquire having noticed the numbers: '2009-11-23'.

I could've sworn I saw him blush.

"Um, it's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why won't you look at me?"

"It's nothing important."

"If it's nothing important then why won't you tell me?"

"Okay fine it's the day I realised I was in love with you! Happy now?"

I freeze. Wait. What?

"You… you… love me?" I stammer.

"Yeah," he confirms. "I didn't want to tell you before, because I thought it would freak you out and trust me I never actually planned in writing this date down but unconsciously I did."

Oh gosh. My head is spinning. Oh my gosh. Heart, stop beating so hard. I swallow harshly and feels tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh crap, you hate me. I knew I shouldn't have told you. But, the moment just felt right you know? And you looked so beautiful and your scent just fills my nostrils and messes up my brain that I just couldn't help myself. You know, sometimes I have a tendency to ramble too much so just tell me if I'm being…"

He stops talking. Sure I would've been curious to know what he would have said, but in that moment I didn't care. I was too busy kissing him. This time I was the one who did it, not him.

"Ehm."

We pull away quickly to see his mom standing in the doorway with an amused smile on her face.

"Dinner's almost ready. Will you be staying with us Gabriella?" she asks.

I cough in my hand, trying to hide my embarrassment and look at Troy for the first time since the interruption. I am surprised to see that his eyes has became lighter, a sort of joy in his eyes. Now that I think about it, his whole face is lit up.

"Um, no I can't. I have family coming over tonight. I probably should go," I say awkwardly getting up. "Bye Mrs. Bolton."

"I'll accompany you to the door," Troy suggests.

We walk down the stairs and when we are at the door way I don't really know how to act.

"So uh, I'll see ya tomorrow then," I say.

He grins and crushes me into a massive hug. He smells good. And he leans down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good night," he declares.

"You too."

I walk away but when I reach the end of his street, I turn around one last time and sees him still standing on his porch looking at me. I wave and he waves back before going in entirely.

There is no doubt in my mind anymore.

- HSM -

"I'm so sorry Brandon," I declare.

It is the next day and I am in the middle of breaking up with Brandon. Surprisingly enough, he seems like he's taking the news pretty well. Although that might just be a façade since I know that he doesn't like to show much emotion.

"I… it's it's okay," he answer crossing his arms, avoiding my eyes. "It was great while it lasted but… I knew as soon as Troy made this statement, that it… would end."

"How come?"

I'm confused.

"I mean, it's it's pretty obvious to everyone that, you know, he's the one for you."

"Brandon…"

I feel like such a bitch.

"No, Gabriella, it's fine. I get it. Compared to him, I never really stood a chance," he states trying to muster a smile.

"You're a great guy Brandon and I know you'll make a girl really happy," I say genuinely.

He smiles at me one last time before walking back into school. I wait a few seconds and follow his suit. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Finally I'm done going behind his back with Troy.

"Hey you."

Speak of the devil. I turn and see Troy walking toward me, with a big smile on his face. Looking as delicious as ever. I feel shiver running down my spine.

"Hey," I greet.

"Ready for art?" he questions.

"Yup," I nod.

I bit my lip. Should I tell him now? He brings a hand up and places a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You okay?"

"Um, yeah. I uh, I broke up with Brandon," I mumble shyly.

He tilts his head.

"Um, I'm not sure I heard right, can you repeat that?"

"IbrokeupwithBrandon," I say quickly.

He frowns in concentration, processing the words. And then a smile breaks unto his face.

"Hey, uh, I've got something very urgent to do. I'll see ya later 'kay?"

Without another word, he flees. Well, that is not what I was thinking his reaction would be. To be honest, I thought he would ask me out or kiss me again or something. His lack of reaction kind of worries me a bit. I mean, maybe… maybe it was just a game after all. No, Gabriella stop. Troy loves you. You know he does. His idea couldn't have just changed after one day.

Luckily, the bell rings. I dart off to Math class.

- HSM -

I haven't seen Troy all day. I'm starting to seriously feel like a fool. A dumb, stupid, idiotic fool.

"Will you stop moping please?" Sharpay asks, annoyed.

"I was such a fool," I mumble. "Gosh, what was I thinking? That a guy like him would be in love with me? Pffft."

"Montez, I'm gonna repeat this one last time, Troy fucking adores you."

"And how would you know huh?" I snap.

"'Cause it's freaking obvious! Like a nose in a face, like a black dot in the middle of a white paper, like poop in the litter box!"

"Ew," I scrunch my nose at the image. "Anyways, I think I'm just gonna skip this period."

"Wait, you have art this period," blondie protests.

"So? I really don't feel like going into class and listen to Troy about how he thinks I'm just a gullible naïve person."

I know I'm being a little over dramatic, but so what?

"Just go to class, Gabi. You never know, Troy might surprise you," Sharpay sighs.

So now, here I am, in class, starting to seriously worry because the seat beside me is vacant.

"Christopher Blaze?" Mr. McCormack starts to do the roll call.

"Here."

"Troy Bolton?"

Nobody says anything.

"Is Troy Bolton here?" Again, silence. "Miss Montez, have you seen Mr. Bolton today?"

I blush when everyone turns to look at me. Why would he ask me of all people?

"Um, I saw him this morning," I reply timidly.

"I'm here," we heard a voice.

We all look and there is Troy looking like he just ran here, with his hair all messy. Gosh he still looks as dreamy as ever.

"Mr. Bolton, you're late."

"I know, I'm sorry," he says hurriedly before taking his seat beside me.

Mr. McCormack sends him a disapproving look before continuing with the roll call.

"So why are you late?" I whisper to him, before I could've stopped myself.

"I had something to do before coming here," he answers, keeping his eyes on our teacher.

"Oh okay," I say, dumbfounded.

Before I would've loved for him to give me the cold shoulder but now, I just feel like I've been punched in the stomach. He doesn't seem to realise because he doesn't say another word to me during the rest of Mr. McCormack's speech.

"Who wants to go first?" our teacher inquires.

"I'll go," Troy raises his arm.

"Okay, Mr. Bolton, go for it."

With his sketchpad under his arm he slowly makes his way to the front, all eyes on him. Not at all fazed by all the stares, he opens his pad and shows us his drawing.

I frown. It is not the same one as yesterday's. Instead of the millions of small images and the three portraits of me, there is only a big heart. It is coloured in bright red. Well, at least now there'll be absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind who he was drawing about.

"Can anyone guess who my person is?" Troy asks.

"Gabriella," every student chimes at once.

"How'd you know?" he teases. "Anyway, I know what you're thinking; the reason I drew a heart to describe Gabriella is because I love her," he starts casually. I am speechless. I really didn't expect him to confess this to all our classmates. "But, you're wrong. Even if I really do love her, I did not draw a heart only for this reason."

I just look at him, confused.

"You see, I did not just draw a simple heart. No, this right there is a candy called red cinnamon heart. And as you all probably know, it is my absolute favourite candy in the entire world."

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a Ziploc full of the red candies he loves so much. Showing them to the class.

"I remember the first time I met Gabriella she asked me why I liked them so much and I replied it was because they made my mouth burn. Well for me, Gabriella is kind of like that, at first she's testy and fiesty and as you all probably know, has a bad temper," which makes the students snickers. "She's also incredibly hot in a burning hot fire sort of way and sometimes, yes it can be a lot to handle, but once you do get to know her, it's worth it. Kinda like the candies, if you tolerate them long enough to get to the sweet center, you won't regret it."

I smile, touched by his words. Ignoring the fact that he just said I have a bad temper and is too much to handle.

"Gab, you asked me why I hadn't been able to name someone after my red cinnamon a few months back and I answered it was because I hadn't found anyone like that yet, do you remember?" he asks me boring his eyes into mines. I nod. It seems as if the whole class just disappeared and he is just talking to me. "Well I lied. I did find someone, I just wasn't sure if you would've been okay with it considering that they are heart-shaped candies. I found you."

By now I am speechless, shocked into silence. I can't speak. It seems like time is frozen. All I see is Troy, surrounded by a light, as if he's an angel. I barely hear him as he finishes his presentation quickly and just watches him make his way toward me as elegant as an, uh, angel.

"I'm sorry if this wasn't what you thought it would be," he says to me. "I know you really liked the drawing I showed you yesterday, but this morning when you told me you broke up with your boyfriend for me, I just knew this wasn't enough; that I needed something better to describe you. I'm sorry if this seems simple, but…"

Once again I interrupt his babblefest with my mouth.

"You ramble too much," I declare pulling away after a while. "And the drawing is perfect. I never really thought about myself as a red cinnamon candy, but now that you explained it, I guess I can see some sort of ressemblance."

He sends me this goofy grin, reaches into his pocket and takes out his candies once again.

"Want one?" Troy asks, cutely.

"Why not?"

I reach into the bag, much to his surprise and plop one into my mouth. Hey, it's not that bad. Actually, it's kind of sweet…

"OH MY GOSH GET ME SOME WATER!" I yell out, waving my hands rapidly around my face, my eyes teary.

Stupid candies.

THE END

**Ouf! I'm finally done! Feels like it took me forever to finish this story, hopefully you liked it. I decided to publish it today since September first is Zanessa's anniversary. This is like the longest I've ever written so feedbacks would be nice. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
